The Dream
by supermariogirl
Summary: A weird dream ends up bringing Eve, Sue, and Kevin on one of the craziest adventures yet. What will happen? Read to find out.
1. Nightmare

_**Hello world, it's supermariogirl! I"M BAAAAACK! Not like I left or anything. I was reading some of my Eve stories, and realized how much I missed writing them. I did write a story or two for Total Drama, which are still in progress, but I wanted to write another Eve story. Also, about Peach and Daisy as Teens, I know I haven't updated that story for months, but someday I'm planning on continuing it. I don't know when, but someday. Anyway, I got the idea for this story after finally beating Super Mario Bros 2 during Christmas Break after 3 years of owning All Stars(which by the way is awesome). I got a Wii U and a Gamecube for Christmas so I don't have to worry about that broken Wii anymore. Anyways, I'm going way off topic, so here you go!**_

_**The story will be in Eve's POV.**_

The Disclaimer Song:

_I make stories for me and you,_

_But I own nothing so please don't sue! Dum!_

Except the characters list in my profile.

* * *

It's just a normal Friday at my house right now. Sue, Kevin and I decided to have a sleepover tonight. I'm sitting at a computer while they are sitting next to me. Shadow is next to the computer, just chillaxing.

"When Stanley came to a set of two open doors, he entered the door on his left." the narrator ingame says as I'm playing the Stanley Parable. It's probably the strangest game I have ever played, but I seem to play it a lot.

"Eve! Go to the left door!" Sue exclaims.

"No! Disobey him! Go to the right!" Kevin replies.

"Shadow, what do you think?" I ask. She gets up and places her paw to the left. "Left it is!" After playing the freedom ending, Marylin comes in.

"It's time for bed." she says.

"Okay." I reply.

* * *

After we get ready, I fall asleep in my bed. Then, I have a dream. I find myself in a strange place that seems like a castle. It seems to be a mixture of blue, purple, and red. Strange masks are hanging from the wall as well. Weird.

"Help!" I hear someone say. I turn around and see a terrible sight. Mom, Dad, Mario, Luigi, Peach and Daisy are trapped in a cage.

"Oh my gosh!" I exclaim, running over to them. However, something stops me. I look up and I see a big, fat, stupid looking frog wearing a red robe and a ridiculous gold necklace, kinda like what those rappers wear. The frog also has a crown on his head.

"Well, well, well. Look who we have here." the frog says.

"Let them go!" I exclaim.

"I don't think so." he replies slyly. Then, the masks a hanging on the wall suddenly fly off. "Get her!" he exclaims as the mask things start heading towards me. They keep chasing me, and right before they get me, I wake up, panicking.

* * *

**So, how's that for a first chapter, hm? Sorry if it's short. Next chapter will be here soon. Anyways, see you later!**

**Question of the Day: I know this is kinda late, but what did you get for Christmas/Hannukah/Kwanzaa/Whatever?**


	2. The Start of an Adventure

_**Hello world, it's supermariogirl! Guess what? According to the website, "fart" is a swear. Seriously, I was messaging someone and it actually censored "fart" and made it look like I swore. Can you believe that? Anyway, off topic. Here's the next chapter. I would have uploaded yesterday, but the site wasn't working.**_

The Disclaimer Song:

_I make stories for me and you,_

_But I own nothing so please don't sue! Dum!_

* * *

It's morning, thank goodness. That dream really scared the crud out of me. I get up and see that Sue and Kevin are already awake.

"Morning, Eve." Sue says. "Sleep well?"

"To be honest, not really." I tell her.

"What happened?" Kevin asks. I sigh.

"I had a terrible nightmare." I say.

"Well, so did I." Kevin replies.

"Me too." Sue tells us. "What was yours about, Eve?"

"Well, I was in a castle, and I saw my parents, the Mario brothers, Peach, and Daisy trapped in a cage. Before I could get to them, a stupid looking frog thing stopped me, and these weird mask things started to chase me, then I woke up." As soon as I finish, they both have a shocked look on their faces.

"Holy koopas." Sue replies.

"What?" I ask.

"That was exactly what happened in my dream." Sue replies.

"What?!" I exclaim.

"Same here. I had the same dream too. How is that even possible?" Kevin asks. I'm shocked myself. How did all three of us have the same dream?

"Maybe it was a coincidence. There's no way we all could have dreamt the same dream." I say.

"Perhaps you're right, Eve. I don't know anymore." Sue tells me.

"Well, let's just forget about it." I say, changing the subject. "You wanna get some breakfast?"

"Sure." they both say in unison.

* * *

After a long day, it's already nighttime and time for bed. I still can't stop thinking about that dream. How did we have the same dream? It was probably a coincidence. As I fall asleep, I begin to have another dream. I'm in a different place. I see some grassy hills, a blue sky, and a bunch of plants.

"Eve!" I hear someone say. I turn around and I see Sue and Kevin.

"Hi! What are you guys doing here?" I ask.

"We were gonna ask you the same thing." Sue replies.

"Where are we?" Kevin asks.

"Hey!" someone says. Then, we see this little fairy like thing, with black hair and wearing red.

"Who are you?" I ask.

"Who I am isn't important right now, but we need your help." it says.

"We?"

"The people of Subcon." it replies. I've heard of that place! We learned about it in school. It's basically the dream world.

"We're in Subcon?" Kevin says. The fairy thing nods.

"Yes, but disaster has struck. The evil frog king, Wart, has taken over for the first time in years." I recognize that name. He was defeated by the Mario brothers, Peach, and Toad many years ago. It was one of the Marios' earlier adventures. Then, I realize something else. The frog thing in my dream... could that have been Wart? "We thought he was dead, but we realized he was still alive when he returned. Not only did he take over our home, but he kidnapped the heroes and Eve's parents."

"How do you know my name?" I ask. "And how do you know my parents."

"I know many things, but now, we need you to defeat Wart."

"How will we do that?" Sue asks.

"You must venture across Subcon, to the seventh region, and you will find him and your friends. I must go, but before I do, I will give you one last point of advice: Wart hates vegetables."

"Okay?" Kevin replies.

"Farewell." it says as it disappears.

"Alright, well, I guess it's an adventure." I say, in shock.

* * *

**Yep, that's right. Wart's back after many years. I wonder why he's never in any games anymore. Well, I hope you liked the chapter. See you later.**

**Question of the Day: What Mario character do you want to make more appearances in games?**


End file.
